


You Said What Now?!

by black07angel



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black07angel/pseuds/black07angel
Summary: When it's just the angel and devil left at the clubhouse, the sweet little angel thinks pranking the devil would be so much fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First published in 2010 at ff.net  
> HiruMamo fluff

It was an ordinary day in the Deimon Amefuto clubhouse. Afternoon practice has started and you can hear the team captain's infamous laugh and his beloved AK – 47.

The Devil Bats' manager, Anezaki Mamori, was the only one left at the clubhouse finishing her 'assignment' from the team's captain. She was reviewing the video of their last game against the Seibuu Wild Gunmen. She was writing the last part of her analysis when the door was kicked open. Mamori did not need to turn her head to know that it was Hiruma; he had a characteristic smell of gunpowder and spearmint.

"Fucking shrimps" he flopped down on the couch beside her and started typing on his laptop.

"Ne, Youichi," she leaned on his shoulder

"Hn." he stopped typing and looked at her

"I… I…" she looked up to meet his eyes

"What is it, Mamori?" their faces inches apart; then, the whole team came crashing in. They were back to reality, captain and manager; him typing endlessly on his laptop and her, mothering over the whole team, cleaning the mess they leave behind.

There was happy chatter and a lot of banter until they left. The Huh brothers went first, followed by Taki, then by Kurita and Komusubi. Yukimitsu mentioned something about finishing an essay early; Musashi and Doburoku muttered something about work needing to be finished. Sena, Monta, and Suzuna left last.

"Mamo-nee, You-nii, we're going now!"

"Bye MAX!"

"Mamo-neesan, are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Sena asked as he was about to close the door.

"Yes, Sena, I'm sure. Besides, I still have to finish the analysis. Don't worry, I can take care of myself" Mamori smiled sweetly as she ushered her friend out of the clubhouse.

"Well then, see you tomorrow"

"Mm, be safe you guys!" she bid them good bye and closed the door.

 

"Finish the analysis?" Hiruma asked, slightly amused, knowing that the analysis has already been finished and was to be handed to him.

"Would you rather I left with them, Hiruma-kun?" she asked as she picked up a discarded water bottle and placed it in the trash.

"I was just wondering why the Disciplinary Committee member is now lying to her protégé" he said as he approached her from behind.

"Well, I really didn't have any excuse to stay behind" she said as she faced him.

"My, my, is goody two shoes Anezaki turning over a new 'evil' leaf?" he grinned, his pointed teeth showing.

"No, I just need to talk to you." she said flatly, avoiding eye contact.

Hiruma, ever perceptive, sensed something was bothering his girlfriend placed one hand on her waist and the other on her chin, turning her to face him.

"What's wrong, Mamori?" he asked softly, searching her ocean blue eyes.

"I… I…" _Come on, just say it Mamori. Spit it out already!_

"Hmm?"

Mamori looked away as tears streamed down her face, "I'm pregnant."

 

Pregnant…

 

Pregnant…

 

Pregnant…

 

It echoed through his being. His fucking girlfriend was pregnant, correction, IS pregnant. His arms fell limply at his sides and he stumbled backwards onto the couch.

"Youichi… Ne, Youichi…" Mamori sat beside him, gently shrugging him.

He can hear his girlfriend, but he can't seem to speak. His dreams were playing through his mind.

"Look Youichi,"

_Winning the Christmas Bowl…_

_Winning the National Championship…_

"I know we're young and I…"

_Playing in the National Team…_

_Being offered to play in the NFL…_

"I don't really expect you to take on this responsibility with me. You have your dreams to follow…"

 

_Woah, woah, woah… woah! Wait a damn minute! Back up… Did he hear her right? She doesn't expect him, the great Hiruma Youichi, to take on the fucking responsibility?_

 

"What the fuck are you talking about, Anezaki?" he looked at her incredulously.

"Youichi, I know you have your dreams. I won't force you to take responsibility. I can manage this. I don't know how my parent will take it, but I won't give this up. Not for anything. I'll work if I have to." she said as she brushed his hair.

"Anezaki, you are fucking insane," he took both her hands and cupped her face "Mamori, we did this together, there is no way in hell am I going to let you go through this alone."

She beamed at her boyfriend, the Control Tower from Hell, and hugged him "Youichi, you really are a kind person."

"Che. I'm not. I'm just responsible."

"No, you really are kind, Youichi" he can feel her shaking, tears starting to fall.

"Hey, hey, don't cry damn girlfriend. I said we're going through this together" he pulled her away as he spoke.

"I… I'm not crying… hahahaha!"

"What the fuck are you laughing about, fucking girlfriend?" he asked, clearly not amused.

 

Mamori laughed harder and his ears started to turn red; she looked at him and laughed even harder. She fell off the couch, clutching at her sides, as she laughed her heart out.

"Fucking girlfriend, what the hell's so funny?" he could not, for the life of him, understand what his girlfriend found so funny about her pregnancy.

She was still laughing as she pulled herself up on the couch and wiping a tear on her eye. She breathed deeply before smiling mischievously at her boyfriend; and in an instant, he knew. His eyes widened and as realization dawned on him, a vein popped on his forehead. His eyes darkened and an evil aura surrounded him.

Mamori picked up the 'evil' aura and squeaked. She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her bag and made a dash for the door. In a flash, Hiruma was at the door, blocking her exit and glaring daggers at her.

 

"Ne, Youichi-kun, it was just a joke" she smiled sheepishly.

"It's not a funny joke, fucking manager" he stated darkly as he stalked towards her.

"Don't be such a sour puss, Youichi-kun…" she backed away slowly, eyes darting for another exit.

"Do you know how it feels," he backed her into a wall "you're dreams crashing before you even have a shot at them…" he placed his hands at either side of her head.

"Seeing your future with a kid," he stares her down and she avoids his gaze, "being a young parent…"

He cups her face and forces her to look in his eyes "Working your fucking ass off…"

"Gomen, Youichi, I didn't mean to freak you out… I won't do it again, I promise!"

"You certainly won't. But this will not go unpunished" he whispered into her ear and teasingly nibbled on the lobe.

Her breath hitched as he kissed down her jaw line to her neck to the junction where her neck and shoulder met and nibbled on it.

She moved to place her hands on his shoulders but he was gone, he was already sitting on the couch. She steadied her breathing and reclaimed her place at his side.

 

"Here's the analysis for the last game, Youichi" she said as she handed him the folder.

"Hn." He took the file and placed it on the table, he then grabbed Mamori and dragged her to sit on his lap.

Hiruma buried his face on the crook of her neck "Mamori, don't scare me like that again. I don't want you to lose your dreams. This isn't just about me. This is not just about us; it's also about everyone around us."

She hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair, "I won't. I'm sorry. I know we have our whole life ahead of us. I want to be with you as we make both our dreams come true; and someday, when we're ready.." she pushed away from him to look in his eyes "That's probably when I'll tell you a great news such as that. And by then, it won't be a joke anymore" she smiled brightly at him.

And he smiled back, not a grin, a real smile.


End file.
